


Week 2-1

by Apofenia



Series: Summer Vacation [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Dick Grayson, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Little Brother Is Watching You, M/M, brothers with benefits, dick grayson is a slut
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 07:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apofenia/pseuds/Apofenia
Summary: 傑森還沒當夠弟弟，不過迪克已經把他當大人了。





	Week 2-1

**Author's Note:**

> 沒頭沒尾的，一個長篇腦洞的其中一章。

「所以⋯⋯你是要拜託我去調查，除了數不清的極限死亡訓練和變態殺人實驗以外，塔莉亞或那些奧古們有沒有在其他方面『虧待』過達米安？⋯⋯說真的，是什麼讓你覺得會有這樣的事？或者我真正該問的是：你為什麼會以為沒有？ 」傑森坐在尺寸迷你的餐桌旁四下打量這間剛住人沒多久的小公寓，一時無法判斷其狀態是屬於布置到一半呢，還是因為新屋主只是打算暫住。客餐廚合一的狹小格局裡不存在沙發和茶几，落地窗旁的地板上倒是散落著狀似頗有人氣的電視和遊戲機等家電娛樂用品。他是不知道此人這次打算在哥譚待多久，但從室內唯一勉強像樣的餐桌區是由幾乎承受不住他體重的組裝式家具構成這點看來，他恐怕是沒有要在這裡定居的打算。

「不是真的要你去調查啦，比較像是⋯⋯徵詢你的意見？」房子的主人隨手拉過一把不成套的椅子往桌前一坐，另一手草率地撥開桌上的雜物，再往中間攤上幾瓶鋁罐。

「怎麼淨是些可樂汽水的？有求於人的時候難道不該招待點正經玩意嗎。」傑森嫌棄地瞥了包裝上的卡通圖案一眼。在迪克落座後，原本就不怎麼寬敞的空間頓時變得有些侷促，他試圖不著痕跡地向後挪出些距離，卻只讓原本便已經不堪重負的椅腳發出刺耳的噪音。

「達米安這幾天有時候會住在這裡，你總不能指望我在冰箱裡堆滿啤酒吧？小孩子看到會怎麼想？」迪克不以為意地聳聳肩說，自己開了瓶飲料往嘴裡灌。憑他囫圇吞下的速度看來，他大概剛完成什麼任務，才換身衣服就把傑森叫來了。由於他提問的方式並不像是經過深思熟慮的樣子，所以當他接下來這麼說的時候，傑森覺得自己一點都不感到意外。

「我是說⋯⋯你畢竟在刺客聯盟那裡待了一年多。如果有什麼不對勁的事情，也許你曾經接觸過相關線索，現在能夠聯想起來？又或者知道該從哪著手？」

「我那時候基本是個腦殘，你知道，在塔莉亞把我丟進池子裡之前。」傑森的聲音聽起來中立而不帶感情，至少他自己希望是這樣。

「幹嘛不找小紅鳥來幹這件事，我聽說他也有過一段『奧古淵源』。他可比我容易使喚多了吧。」

迪克對他最後一句話露出不贊同的神色，不過還是老實地解釋起來：「這麼說吧，要是由我主動為了達米安的事情去找提姆幫忙，還是這麼不愉快的委託內容，總覺得不太妥當。」

傑森這回倒是真的忍不住吃了一驚。

「你在找我之前先跟人談過了吧？怎麼突然就開竅了，是不是芭芭拉教你的？」

「人是會從錯誤中學習的，好嗎。」迪克擺出假意被冒犯的表情。這副旁人做起來可能會因為誇飾過頭而顯得刻薄的舉動，他倒是恰到好處地拿捏在誠懇地覺得受傷和只是開個玩笑的表演之間。而這一幕也確實達成了某種緩解氣氛的效果，讓傑森幾乎都忘了同樣標準下，自己完全沒被對方當成體恤對象的事實。

「還有就是，我在想提姆的成長環境可能跟我們大不相同，或許讓他來判斷這件事，反倒會因為太過『客觀』而沒辦法從特殊情境下出發也說不定。」

「你可以直說他不像我們三個，有過受虐兒的童年。」傑森聽到自己未經思考就這麼脫口而出。

「什麼？」迪克的表情瞬間空白了一下。

「用不著催眠自己去迴避事實。鳥寶寶由正常雙親以正常人的方式帶大，不像惡魔崽子是從惡魔窟裡煉出來的，也不像你是給精神失常的私刑者當成小士兵培養的，更不像我⋯⋯好吧，這段我們還是直接跳過比較好。」他暫停下來幾乎是好笑地觀賞對方的表情從愕然變成恐懼。看來經過這麼多年，這個人還是沒有打算要學會隱藏情緒。「一般來說，我們這個高貴的社會管這種案例叫做受虐兒童。我以為這就是為什麼我們現在坐在這裡肉麻兮兮地談心的原因：你想辦個匿名互助會啊。」或者至少有一半的理由是這樣吧。傑森在心裡自嘲地想。

「不，等等，你在說什麼——」迪克臉上一度浮現的惶恐又轉變成某種摻雜著困惑和苦惱的挫折感，而他摳拉著空飲料罐的小動作似乎又暗示了某種焦躁的信號，「這事跟你我都無關，這事只跟達米安有關。我以為你明白的，那孩子明顯有些地方不太對勁，跟我們的情形都不——」

「達米安進入了青春期。」傑森突然覺得自己失去了耐性：「我不知道你對青春期有什麼認識，不過就我所知，正常人在這段時期都會表現得有點反常——當然了，就算是遭受過虐待的非常人也不例外，這點你最清楚不是嗎——」

砰地一聲，似乎有人在脆弱的桌子上捶了一拳。傑森幾乎以為是自己幹的好事，直到他抬起頭來碰上一雙灼灼的目光怒視著自己。

「其他的隨便你怎麼說，但是布魯斯沒有虐待我們。」迪克一字一句重重地宣告。「達米安在塔莉亞那裡可能有過什麼不一樣的遭遇，這我們不清楚。但布魯斯⋯⋯是的，他的教養方式並不完美，我也不否認我們在他這裡所受的教育確實有道德瑕疵。不過我們沒有人是被迫加入這套系統的，你、我、提米、史蒂芙和卡珊也好，我們全都是憑藉自己的意願做出的決定，達米安更是如此。這樣的生活難免有所犧牲，不過人的每一個選擇本來就伴隨著代價，而布魯斯從未在這方面欺騙過我們。」他一口氣說完這段話，先是靜靜地調了會呼吸，最後才換一副上告解般的口吻緩緩說道：「至於我⋯⋯我只希望自己沒有在達米身上鑄下什麼無可彌補的錯誤，但我實在無法不去注意到他在某些地方表現出的受創反應，所以我必須知道——」

「哇喔，真不得了，你到底有沒有聽見自己在說什麼啊？」傑森用他最荒謬的口氣打斷這段彷彿聽了會讓人變得軟弱的自白。「搞半天，原來你是想透過坐實那群奧古變態的罪名來擺脫自己的愧疚感嘛？更搞笑的是，都已經到了這個地步，你居然寧可懷疑自己也不願動搖到老蝙蝠在你心目中神聖不可侵犯的地位。我說你啊，用自由意志來美化兒童誘騙就算了，難道是認真地相信比起那隻冷血蝙蝠，自己才是更有可能對那種沒心沒肺的惡魔崽子造成永久心靈創傷的犯人？這是要多大的幻覺才能造就出這種神一般邏輯啊？」他不可置信地搖搖頭，順便甩掉一些難以名狀的情緒波動，「真夠諷刺的，我們這群毀在老蝙蝠手底下的倒楣孩子裡面，其實黃金男孩才是被毀得最厲害的那個。難為我善心大發地任人隨傳隨到，誰知道這會變成聖人哥哥的登山寶訓發表會啊，白白浪費老子時間⋯⋯」他抱怨著抓起椅背上的夾克準備做戰術性撤退。雖然他實在很想進行一個爽快俐落的退場，但從桌邊起身的過程已經在包圍著他的拼裝貨之間掀起一片痛苦的哀鳴；更令人煩躁的是要想前往大門勢必得先穿過餐桌和牆壁之間的通道，然而迪克就坐在那裡，沒有第二條路可以選。

「不必送我了。」他若無其事地打算繞過眼前的障礙，迪克卻像沒聽到這句話似的站了起來，安靜的動作和隨意的姿態跟他先前引起的大動靜形成鮮明對比，而這點沒來由地帶來一種壓迫感。他明知道光憑對方的體格絕不可能給自己造成威脅，卻在即將經過他身邊時克制不住地握緊拳頭。

「我不需要為自己做任何辯護。」他幾乎以為自己要成功了，豈料迪克突然轉過身來面向他，阻隔了那道間隙。

「但我一定要指出這一點，那就是你，傑森，你並沒有被毀掉。」

傑森在迪克跟前站住了腳步，同時按捺住抬起下巴的衝動。迪克的頭頂只到他的鼻尖高，但他似乎一點也不介意必須微微仰視來承受從高處刷下的睥睨。

「事實上，我也不認為你真的這麼想。你之所以這麼說，只是出於不知道什麼原因想要激怒我而已。」

這個時候再從餐桌上翻身過去就太丟臉了，所以他惡狠狠地表示：「在我把老二塞進你那張喋喋不休的嘴裡之前，給我閃開。」

「如果這樣做可以解決你的問題的話，又有何不可？」迪克依然不為所動，他甚至向前逼近了一步，「但我不認為你真的這麼想。我認為你只是害怕了。」

「閉嘴。」傑森命令自己不准後退。他怕什麼？面前這個傢伙的身量不到他的八成，頭髮皮膚上還散發著一股甜膩到令人髮指的香氛味。天殺的，他甚至穿著擺明是幫那個屁孩買遊戲片附送的贈品T恤。這整個人明明全身上下都寫滿了可笑，他應該大聲嘲笑才對，怎麼會害怕？

「你只是害怕了，所以才要靠惡言相向來拒絕關心你的人。你知道這跟誰很像嗎？」

「閉嘴。」傑森覺得自己有點頭暈。

「在我們幾個之中，你在這方面最像布魯斯。這就是為什麼你老是需要不斷強調自己『被毀掉』的一面，因為一旦你肯定了自己，就會像是間接承認了他的正確——或者更進一步地說：承認了自己有跟他一樣好的可能。」

「我說閉嘴，你懂個屁啊！」他猛然出手按住那張滔滔不絕的嘴，力道強烈到讓對方徑直撞上了背後的牆面。劣質的美耐板貼皮顯然禁不起這樣的衝擊而暈染出龜裂，不過被他壓制住的那個人卻沒有絲毫掙扎，彷彿沒事人樣地倚在他的手掌和牆壁的夾縫間。

進入備戰模式的傑森將落在地上的夾克一腳踢到旁邊。他小心翼翼地讓視線沿著牆上的裂痕向下蜿蜒，在對住那人的眼睛之前，他已經做好了在讀出任何憐憫的訊息時要立即採取的反擊準備；然而當他真正碰上對方的目光時，卻發現那雙從他手背外緣露出的眼睛只是直勾勾地瞅著自己，並不帶分毫敵意。這個場景不知怎麼地讓他感到有些熟悉，但他還來不及推敲出對方在盤算什麼，一條濕熱溫軟的東西便冷不防在他手心裡紮紮實實地舔了一下。

傑森像是被火燒到似地抽回手，而那張重獲自由的嘴立刻彎起一個得逞的笑容。這瞬間傑森覺得自己很奇怪地同時意識到兩件事：一是這居然是對方在他赴約以來第一次對著他笑；二是他甚至想不起自己最近一次受到這樣的對待是什麼時候，卻揮不開一段模模糊糊的記憶。記憶中的迪克似乎也用過類似的手段戲弄自己，不過拜他流失的大腦皮質所賜，他再也想不起那一幕發生在何時何地，更不用說具體情節。

「我想我剛證實了自己的說法。」對他的聯想八成一無所知的迪克突然舔了舔嘴唇說：「你一個人跑去吃窯烤披薩卻沒有揪我。」

他看上去太過一本正經，以至於傑森來不及產生相應的心理防衛。

「你並沒有被毀掉，小翅膀，你顯然還懂得自己享受人生。」

在他反應過來之前，他那隻掌心依然潮濕的右手已經自動襲向面前的脖頸，一把將那絕非盈盈一握但在他手裡簡直不值一提的身軀攫起來，往那張他怎麼也跨不出去的餐桌上一丟。

「輕一點好嗎，我肩膀上還有傷⋯⋯」被摔得嚴嚴實實地迪克想從桌面上爬起來，不過傑森立刻不管不顧地欺上前去，一手牢牢釘住他的腰胯，另一手粗暴地拽起他的褲頭。

「慢一點、慢一點，這條牛仔褲是沃利在賣場上追了半天才拍到的——」

「閉嘴。」他拍掉對方意圖自行寬衣解帶的手指，像抖零錢那樣高高拎起褲腳把整個人毫無保留地抖落在桌面上。不過迪克向來是閒不下來的，在他勉強來得及剝掉他身上那件醜瞎人眼的T恤之前，後者已經熟門熟路地摸過來解起他的腰帶了。

「我不是答應過你的嗎。」迪克弓身拉下他的褲鏈，並對他眨眨眼作此表示。不過當那硬得像撬棍的玩意從褲襠裡彈出來打到他臉上的時候，那副游刃有餘的神態總算流露出一點遲疑。

「我不確定你還需不需要我這麼做，」迪克實驗性地伸出舌頭在那硬梆梆的柱身上碰了碰，勁道遠比不上剛才舔他手掌的那股放縱，「我怕再弄下去你可能撐不了多久，你到底是從什麼時候開始——」

「給我閉上嘴，再多說一個字我就不幹你。」他狠狠攢住對方的腳踝把他推回原處，居高臨下地做出威脅。被迫躺回桌面上的迪克從腿間往他那處於臨戰狀態的東西瞄了一眼，擺出一個明顯不信的表情。不過他終究沒再開口，而是就著這個被制住的彆扭的姿勢回過身，從餐桌旁的抽屜裡翻出潤滑劑和保險套。

「⋯⋯你顧慮家裡有小孩所以不願意在冰箱擺酒，卻把這種東西收在餐廳？」傑森覺得自己幾乎有些肅然起敬。

迪克似乎想要作出辯解，不過隨後又像是打定主意要服從命令，只給了他一個「少囉唆」的眼神便開始往他已經勃起到最大限度的凶器上戴套子。傑森一把搶過潤滑劑，在兩人的陰莖上都澆了不必要的份量，一邊沒耐性地將它們攥起來亂捋一氣，一邊給對方做著潦草的擴張。沒弄兩下迪克就給他打了個「進來」的手勢。他有點懷疑對方其實是被他鬧得沒脾氣了，不過這時候可沒什麼比進到又濕又熱的肉穴裡來得更重要的事。

「⋯⋯」身下的人在他插入的過程中喘了好幾口大氣，這卻沒有造成他哪怕一絲一毫的猶豫。說實話，這陣子他獨處的時間多了，連帶著也更常清槍，所以他倒不擔心自己會太快繳械。其實傑森自覺稱不上經驗豐富，跟男人就更沾不上邊了。不過和迪克上床有這麼個好處，就是他完全用不著太介意會不會弄傷對方，反正這傢伙有的是辦法自我調適。就像是要證明這點，他在盡根沒入之後立刻大開大闔隨自己高興地操幹起來，而迪克非但沒有阻止他，反而主動支起雙腿纏上他的後背。

「你確實知道自己在這方面有多了不起對吧？」傑森繼續使勁在對方體內橫衝直撞。迪克竟然如此難得地保持沉默倒讓他產生了點錯位的逆反心理，「虧你能把黃金男孩的天賦異稟運用到這種地方來，蝙蝠爸爸要是知道了該有多驕傲啊？」這算是他想引誘對方開口的一點努力，但顯然註定不會成功，因為迪克正專心一意地試圖配合他不成章法的抽插節奏擼著自己的管，這會兒除了喘粗氣以外什麼都答不上來。他使的手勁那麼大，傑森光看都覺得有點疼。幸好這過程並沒有持續太久，因為迪克很快就攀到了頂峰，而看在他今天這麼聽話的份上，在對方射得自己滿胸滿腹的精液之後，傑森體貼地暫停下動作。

等待夾著自己的肌肉從繃緊的狀態鬆懈下來，他伸出一手磨蹭面前還未軟下來的陰莖，惹得對方一陣顫抖。從射出的量和成色看來，他推測讓臭小鬼借宿的副作用可能不只有生活品質的下降這麼簡單。他好整以暇地將混合著潤滑液的精液在佈滿傷疤的肌膚上慢慢塗抹開來，順便觀察起身下這副不知有多少人迷戀的軀體。以一個在生活細節上如此不拘小節的男人而言，迪克的身體實在打點得有些過分仔細了。傑森覺得很難想像需要多強大的自我約束能力和細膩的技術，才能日復一日年復一年地貫徹這一整套日常維護工作：除了身體各個部位的毛髮以外，他甚至連髮際和臉部的雜毛都處理得乾乾淨淨的，這實在和迪克粗枝大葉的手筆聯想不起來。傑森猜想過也許芭芭拉或星火會給男友修容剃鬚，甚至拉著他一起護膚之類的；不過這都比不上想像布魯斯實際上才是那個教導寶貝養子自我管理習慣的人要來得刺激。他在腦內模擬了一下那個做為他們導師和父親的成年男子手把著手，讓蜷縮在臂彎裡、個頭甚至高不過他胸膛的少年迪克握持剃刀，在那青澀稚嫩的腿根處一劃一劃地刮下初生的細軟陰毛的畫面，頓時感到自己渾身上下的血脈都漲大了幾分。感受到他突然的激動，稍事休息過的迪克攬住他的後頸向下，一反平時肯定會追問到底的態度，只是簡單地用眼神示意他可以繼續。回過神來的傑森不禁有些僥倖，趕緊趁人改變主意之前再度開工，這回他把迪克高潮後變得更加綿軟的雙腿架到肩膀上，幾乎是以整個人對折的姿勢按著往桌子裡幹。

在進入規律抽插階段的這個空檔，腦袋稍微冷靜下來的傑森便讓自己想些不相干的瑣事來延緩射精。一般來說，迪克就連在做愛時也經常很聒噪，有好幾次他是認真想過要縫上他的嘴巴。不過一旦對方真的聽話安靜下來，傑森又忍不住想考驗他這份取悅人的意願能夠堅持到什麼地步。由於現在兩個人莫名其妙都不吭氣，他不由得注意到身下那張打從一開始就讓他有點心煩的餐桌正發出的聲響也未免過於喧囂了。他一方面在心底腹誹自己這樣糟蹋它也許是出於某種說不清的報復心態也說不定，但不知怎麼搞的，似乎無論他怎麼折騰，那玩意始終還是好端端地站在原地。

「你這些家具都是在哪買的？」他鬼使神差地俯向對方耳邊開啟了一個疑似是要聊天氣的話題，在此同時他改變了深進深出的律動模式，開始淺淺地抵著那人的前列腺抽插起來。「不用騙我，你這麼愛搬家，絕對不可能會自己老老實實地處理裝潢細節。都給我說說，是誰幫你組的家具？你這麼能幹，他組完了有沒有在這張桌子上幹你，看看你跟桌子誰比較耐操？是不是因為這樣我才弄不壞它們，嗯？我還得幹得比他更狠才行？」他邊問邊操，一手摁住對方下腹感受自己在其中的肆虐。只可惜就這樣努力耕耘了數十餘下，他還是沒有從迪克口中套出除了逐漸遏止不住的呻吟以外的東西。然而就在傑森準備放棄這個太過隨機的話題，打算再找個新哏的時候，迪克卻突然窩在他頸邊接口了。

「確實⋯⋯是我自己買的家具⋯⋯可是是達米和我一起組裝加固的⋯⋯」傑森還在回想究竟是自己提到的哪個點戳中了對方，使得他非要為這麼煞風景的理由打破沉默，迪克接下來的請求卻讓他徹底愣住了。「⋯⋯所以如果你不介意的話，我真的不想把這裡弄得太髒⋯⋯」他掙扎著伸出一手指向浴室的方位。

傑森先是低頭看看自己手底下那塊起滿寒慄的小腹，又轉頭望望一旁堆得橫七豎八的飲料空罐，總算明白了過來。

「你知道，憤怒性愛是一回事，但如果你一早傳訊息來就好好說明今天是來看迪基鳥表演潮吹的話，我保證態度會好一點的。」

「快點。」就著插入的姿勢手腳並用地纏上他肩頸以利搬運的迪克顯然已經沒有和他鬥嘴的餘裕，而見了他這副模樣的傑森覺得自己一點也沒比他好到哪去。

***

磕磕絆絆地撞進浴室，傑森把懷裡的人往淋浴間裡隨便一放，便又急不可耐地從他身後插了回去。背對著他的迪克雙手撐牆，敞開的雙腿抖抖索索地任人直進直出。他抖得實在厲害，傑森覺得要不是有自己從後方環抱的雙手攔著，他可能早就連站都站不穩。他粗暴地摩娑那對挺立的乳尖，接著又移動到他繃得像鼓面的下腹，等到他終於向下摸索到對方跨間的時候，那根東西早就濕答答地沾滿了一堆不知道是來自前列腺還是尿道球腺的液體，在被他握住的瞬間立刻噴出稀薄的精液。壓抑住那股陰莖被痙攣的甬道吸附帶來的頭皮發麻感，傑森這回沒有停下動作，而是繼續毫不留情地撞擊他的前列腺。無視那人在放棄了封口令後宛如洪水破閘般的大聲求饒和哭叫，甚至不去理睬那到最後已經變得支離破碎的淫聲浪語，傑森只管用他最強而有力的勁道專心插著對方的後穴，直到蓄積的尿液被從那敏感到極致的身子裡一下下插出來流到腳下的磁磚地上。

「天啊⋯⋯那真是⋯⋯」發洩完畢的迪克再也支持不住地軟倒下來。連續高潮的餘韻太過強烈，在隨後傑森攬著他的腰胯、往他臀瓣上打出精液的整個過程中，他都處於失神的狀態而毫無知覺。

身上仍掛著來不及脫掉的衣物，傑森低頭抵住迪克的後頸，一時忘卻了布料沾黏在身上的不適感而將懷中濕漉漉的身體抱了個死緊。然而令他有些意猶未盡的是這種狀態並沒有維持多久，因為迪克很快就恢復了精神，不多時便重新振作起來，就著蓮蓬頭開始沖洗身體了。

勉強容忍著被弄濕的不快，傑森心浮氣躁地在自己的位置上觀察起對方的背影。汙濁隨水流褪去後，錯縱交雜的舊傷疤之間有一片浮凸在肩胛上的粉紅色區塊吸引住了他的目光。這顯然是一處新傷，但卻不是最新的傷。在這塊嫩肉周圍，還有一大片受到熱水沖刷而加速了微血管破裂的蛛網狀青紫，這處明顯是在一小時內造成的挫傷甚至有些損及原先的撕裂傷。兩樣傷勢自非系出同源。他雖不知道前者的來歷，卻不能不正視後者。

若讓傑森來說，他確實願意好好反省對方為什麼不警告自己，又或者自己為什麼會無視掉警告。不過這些心思在對方徹頭徹尾不在乎的態度下全都顯得十分可笑。他很想強迫自己抽離感情地冷靜評估，但對方舒心愜意地在花灑下濺起的水珠只是不斷滲得他心中那一團邪火越燒越旺。

也許是一時衝動，又也許早已醞釀多時。傑森聽見自己的聲音說：「你說錯了。」

「什麼？」正往臉上潑水的迪克心不在焉地應道。

「你說錯了。你之所以選我調查這件事，是因為你心知肚明我在這方面已經沒什麼好失去的了。」隨著說出口的每一個字，他感到血液奔湧，心跳加速，一種壓抑許久的暢快感讓他產生一種無所不能的錯覺，於是他索性更上前一步，貼在對方的耳畔繼續說道：「至於你嘛，你剛才居然為了那個人的孩子出賣身體，可別假裝自己沒意識到。」他滿意地看著對方僵住了，也許是長久以來第一次徹底被自己逮了個措手不及。

「你倒是再跟我說說，我們這樣怎麼不算被毀掉？」

水聲停了。迪克沒有回話，更沒有轉過來面對他。他只是並不強硬地推開他，逕自從淋浴間走向置物架，動作俐落地取下毛巾來擦拭。

「達米的夏令營要下課了，我現在要去接他。」他一邊擦頭髮，一邊望著地板說。傑森從這端正好能夠一清二楚地看見他的表情：非常不高興，可能有些沮喪，不過任憑他如何努力尋找，都沒辦法從中讀出一絲一毫受傷的跡象。

「隨便你要不要幫我。總之我今天說過的話都還算數。」他隨手套上一件T恤，總算抬起頭來看向他；而就在看到他的這一刻，迪克的表情突然軟化了。

「你可以換我的衣服，頭髮吹乾再走。走的時候記得鎖門。」說完這段話，迪克就頭也不回地離開了。

被獨自留下的傑森聽著自己的心跳聲在靜默的空間中轟然迴響。

穿著濕透的衣服很難受，他應該趕快換掉。但是從這裡走到置物架必定要經過洗手台前的鏡子，而從迪克最後的反應看來，他可一點也不想看到自己現在的表情。

他想看到這副表情出現在迪克臉上，而不是自己臉上；他想避免得到迪克的憐憫，卻使出渾身解數來獲得。這整天還能不能有件事能順著自己的意了？

這麼想著的傑森頭腦發熱地甩手一揮，再回過神來便看見散落一地的鏡子碎片，和自己血流如注的拳頭。

「操⋯⋯」

至少他總算成功在這間房子裡破壞了一樣東西。

**Author's Note:**

> 有緣再補。


End file.
